


Brothers

by perrythedeer



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Brotherly Love, Character Study, Fluff, I love them ok, if you read this as shipping i kill you asmr, theyre good brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Relationships: Ferb Fletcher & Phineas Flynn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Brothers

It was always... nice, the way they communicated, Phineas translated for his brother sometimes, and Ferb would make his small comments, and in private Ferb would happily talk outloud with Phineas- only if he knew they were absolutely alone though, which meant the house was either empty or they weren't home at all. They were the kind of brothers that were raised to rely on eachother.

Not on purpose, they just- were put together a lot. Phineas would always defend Ferb when he got upset, stand infront of him, yell at a bully. It wasn't Ferbs fault he didn't talk very often, you had to get to know him to understand him! Ferb was _Ferb_ and he didn't have to be anybody else.

Ferb was the type of person that would do near anything for his brother, including- apparently sacrificing himself to a bunch of pharmacist zombies just so Phineas could get away. Phineas was exactly the same towards Ferb, he wouldn't hesitate in laying his own life down to protect his brother.

Maybe that was dramatic to say about two kids, but it was true nonetheless. But of course, their relationship was calm too. Sweet and quiet, Phineas laughing at seemingly nothing and Ferb lightly punching him in the shoulder. They communicated in their own small ways, a little look or hum or blink or body movement from Ferb, and Phineas would get super excited or understand it to a T, no matter how it confused others.

They were complete opposites, and it confused some people. Phineas was loud, happy, excited all the time, oblivious, touchy, knew how to do calculations, was way too smart for his age. Ferb was quiet, calm, good at reading people, touch-averse but confident, great at building and reading what his brother made, and was a slow-thinker, though it led to better outcomes then what Phineas running on impulses would lead too.

Either way, the two loved eachother, and it wasn't uncommon to find them huddled in eachothers beds or in a simple blanket fort in their room, as long as they were together, they were safe.

As long as they were together, they were happy.


End file.
